Event: Blood Harvest Part 6d
I wrote this next part to wrap up one story arc and to show some growth in Graydon. Blood Harvest Part 6d The reconnaissance that had been given to Graydon was somewhat dated. That was very evident as Graydon approached the orbit of Relka in his Shoto-class fighter. The Imperial presence was almost non-existent around the planet now, compared to the rumored blockade that had been in place for some time. The situation, now vastly improved, gave Graydon renewed hope. Even without a strong presence, Graydon didn’t take any chances. Using all of his skills, he quietly slipped his fighter through the atmosphere and landed a distance away from his intended location in the Tragaren foothills. Somehow, this trip was a “coming-much-too-late” coming of age for Graydon. If any of the information Edric had given him was accurate and true, he was about to embark on the same quest that his mother had taken nearly forty-five years before him. Walking on one of his ancestral worlds, Graydon found himself strangely at peace. Although Relka had been decimated by the Imperials over twenty years before, it held a strong presence in the Force. Life was here in abundance. There was a permeation of the Force in almost everything. Graydon knew why his mother had loved her homeworld so much. It was peaceful and calm here, regardless of the fact that the Imperials were only one hyperspace jump away. Graydon descended through the trees into a shallow valley. Through a break in the trees, he made out what appeared to be a clearing and a small settlement. That had to be his destination. It should be the hovel of the old crone, Juryssa Listor. Graydon remained calm and ventured forward. Crossing the stream, Graydon climbed the same hill, using the same worn path, that his mother once had. Coming to the hovel, Graydon reached out with the Force, scanning the area for any threats. When he sensed none, Graydon stepped towards the hut and slowly, cautiously, opened the old door. Looking in, Graydon saw the meek possessions of the resident of the hut. The only occupant of the small structure was an elderly woman, sitting in an old chair, facing towards the wall. He was about to announce his presence when she spoke. “A young wolf has come.” Juryssa said as she remained facing the wall. “This, I did not see.” “Should you have seen it?” Graydon asked as he waited for the old woman to turn towards him. He was still standing in the doorway, waiting to come all the way into the hut. “I’m not sure.” The old crone answered. “Long ago, I would have known that you would come. The wind and the rocks don’t whisper to me like they once did. They are quiet now, not like when your mother came to see me.” “So you are the one that my mother spoke of in her journal.” “Yes.” Juryssa simply responded. Graydon tried to conjure up the image of his mother, younger than he was, venturing across the hills from the Damodred estates to see the fabled fortune teller. Things felt different here, especially within the Force. He wasn’t experiencing clarity or a change in the Force, but Graydon could feel connectivity here, between everything. The rocks, the plants, and the modest hut that Jurysssa lived in all seemed to be connected with each other. Even Juryssa seemed to be connected to all of her surroundings. “You can sit down, boy.” Juryssa casually said, her voice holding an almost grandmotherly tone. “I came here looking for something.” Graydon said as he stepped deeper into the hut, kneeling down near a plain wooden table. “I’m not demanding answers, but I was hoping you might be willing to help me find some.” “I will try.” Juryssa turned to face Graydon. That’s when he noticed that the woman was blind, or at least her eyes had been sewn shut. The old woman gave no hint of pain or other ailment, though. “Do not fret about my eyes. I consider it a sacrifice for the service to my people and to you, my Lord. The Inquisitor and her lapdog are responsible for this.” Graydon knew that Juryssa must mean Syanne Harkness and her servant, Deathstryke. He could only guess what the pair had done to the elderly Antrixian woman. He wasn’t shocked, but he did feel deep sympathy for the old woman. The anguish that the Imperials had paid upon the people of the Commonwealth was immeasurable. Graydon squashed the dark feelings that tried to bubble up inside him, aware of what those feeling meant. He was finding it easier to keep himself centered now, especially after his talks with Allyson and Myra. “You path is laid out before you, Blade.” Juryssa calling Graydon by his honor name caught him off-guard. “However, there will be much tragedy ahead of you and your sister. Don’t worry… You will succeed. But are you Jedi or Jinsai? Are you prepared to walk the path of both? If you do, you must be willing to let the sacrifices of others stay your hand and keep you on your path.” “I-” Graydon hesitated. “I’m not sure I wholly understand.” “I don’t expect you to.” Juryssa smiled. “I rarely understand myself. You are the first of the seven stars, Blade. You must defeat the Imperials in order to face the ancient dark ones. This is exactly what I told your mother.” “Seven stars?” Graydon wrinkled his brow, unsure as to what Juryssa was talking about. “This is what I saw when your mother visited me, many years ago. I didn’t remember what I told her at first, but it came back to me when the abomination woman took my eyes. I remembered what I told Marissa Damodred. You are the man with the bright blue eyes. With you and those that will journey with you, the shadows of our people will be cast out. You and your family will herald the return also.” “What return?” “The return of the Jenn!” Juryssa fell silent for a moment after making that statement. “The Jenn?” Graydon was caught by surprise by that statement. “Yes.” “Is that where my mother has been? Searching for the legendary Jinsai clan?” “No. She has no part in that.” Juryssa said, almost too seriously. “You, your sister, wife, and the others surrounding you are the ones that do that.” “The Jenn have been nothing but rumor and legend. How could the Jenn still be in existence?” Graydon was pondering Juryssa’s statement. “Why would a mythical Jinsai clan wait over twenty thousand years to re-unite with the people they came from?” “Do you really think they have waited?” Juryssa answered with her own question, almost a riddle. “What do you mean?” “Hmph… Perhaps there’s too much faith in you!” Juryssa scoffed. “Haven’t you looked around? Aren’t you aware of your surroundings? You might be seeing things, but you don’t see everything. Open your eyes, boy!” Graydon started to look around the hut, almost expecting someone to step out of the shadows. He knew better, though, and stopped himself. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to center his mind. The old woman was talking in riddles. That usually meant that there was an answer right in front of him. The Jenn were supposed to be Antrixians. That much Graydon knew. If there were Jenn here, amongst the other Antrixians, would he be able to spot them? How would they be different from other Antrixians that hadn’t been separated from their people for centuries upon centuries? Myra. Graydon felt a surge as he deduced that Myra wasn’t just a mysterious Antrixian with a rare eye glow. Her purple eye glow was different than any other Antrixian. He knew of no other oddities such as Myra in the Antrixian species. She was also very traditional for a Jinsai trained during the years before the Clone Wars. Too traditional. She was almost an example of the legendary Jinsai he had heard about as a child. They were the sort of thing bedtime stories were made of. There were other questions that Graydon wanted answered, though. There were a myriad of questions. He had to calm himself, realizing that his quest for knowledge wasn’t one of quick answers. Patience had to dictate how his questions would be answered. It was the way of all those that served the light that came before him. “You’ve come a long way, young one.” Juryssa spoke, interrupting his train of thought. “I wish I could see the next generation that will rise from you and your wife. Your whole family is going to shape our people. I’m happy knowing that.” “Juryssa… I-” Graydon began, but stopped. “Secure yourself in this knowledge, young wolf.” Juryssa started, sensing Graydon’s indecisiveness. “You will face your brother, yet your family will do nothing but grow. The wind will blow again, in the future. Even when you lose one, you will find another that will unify every piece that you’ve collected so far. Your friends are an extension of your family that will only make you stronger. Hold them close. You are the harbinger of light and change! Make it count.” Graydon was silent. Her words seemed to come from a different person. Graydon felt a strange echo in the Force, different than anything he’d sensed in the past. There was no malevolence or benevolence. There was only the Force. “Now then. Help this old woman to her bed so she can finally rest.” Juryssa reverted to the same old woman that Graydon had initially seen when he entered her home. Graydon quickly stood and went over to Juryssa. Helping her up, he guided her over to her sleeping pallet and helped her sit on the edge of what she had called a bed for many years. Juryssa gave Graydon a warm smile before maneuvering to lie down. “I don’t need to lecture you about the pitfalls in front of you. You know them well enough. Let your perseverance guide you, Graydon. You’ve grown into a fine young man.” “Juryssa… I… Thank you.” Graydon felt at ease, even though he was trying to wrap his brain around everything that the old woman had said. “No. I’m thanking you.” Juryssa responded with a curt reply. “Now, lastly, I have one more thing for you. On the table, there is a small rock. Take it. It’s yours.” Graydon walked to the table and immediately saw a small stone carved into the shape of a wolf. It was worn, but still held the details that had been carved into it. The gray stone was flecked with amber and quartz, streaks of white also running through it. As he picked it up and held it in his palm, he ran a finger over it’s lines, tracing the smooth edges. As he did this, he felt a strong wave of the Force course over him. It was calming and gentle, yet powerful in a strange way. It was almost as if his surroundings were speaking to him. Graydon turned to look at Juryssa and thank her for the small memento, along with what cryptic words she had given him. To his surprise, Juryssa was gone. The small bed area was empty, but the blanket in which Juryssa had covered herself with was slowly falling flat against the sleeping pallet. Around him, the air surged with the song of the Force. Somewhere, inside, he knew that the ancient woman had become one with the Force. Graydon closed his eyes and smiled, closing his hand around the small wolf carving. “You were a great ally to the Jinsai, Juryssa Listor.” Graydon quietly said as he started for the door. “We will sing a song of you, in the days to come. Thank you.” Graydon walked back the way he had come, accepting the way of the Force. Part of him gave remembrance to the ways of old that had been before him. The other part stood steadfast for what was ahead. Not just for him, but for everyone. Category:Events